Aos meus olhos
by Pipe
Summary: Primeiro fic, please, nao liguem para erros de cronologia ou acao... teoricamente se passa depois dos OVAs antes do manga sei la que numero... Mas eh extremamente fluffy...


**AOS MEUS OLHOS**

**_IWAKI'S POV:_**

"_Não sei como o Kato consegue dormir tão tranqüilamente... Amanhã é o nosso casamento... Falando assim, pareço uma noivinha ansiosa... Nem vai ser uma cerimônia suntuosa, apenas uma reunião simples, entre amigos... Tudo bem, os pais e os irmãos dele virão... Eu não tenho família, meus pais morreram jovens, eu precisei me virar cedo... Os pais e a irmã de Youji virão... Eu não entendo bem meu futuro sogro... Ele já brincou que gostaria de saber qual dos dois vai lhe dar um neto primeiro... E muitas vezes o flagrei nos olhando com uma expressão entre o triste e o preocupado..."_

-Kyousuke se mexeu e Youji apertou-o um pouco mais, resmungando. O loiro roçou os lábios no cabelo do moreno mas continuou dormindo. Iwaki sorriu:

_"Temos tão pouco em comum... Na aparência, no modo de vestir... Ele gosta de se exibir, adora uma roupa mais esportiva, jovial. O gênio também é mais aberto, ele está sempre sorrindo... Suas emoções estão sempre à flor da pele. Do mesmo jeito que ri, chora. Ou xinga. Briga com qualquer um, por qualquer coisa. Parece sempre ligado na tomada. Eu sou mais contido, escondo o que estou pensando ou sentindo... Acho até que pareço uma pessoa fria... dizem que os opostos se atraem... Talvez os opostos se completem... Sei que o amo. Muito. Mais do que eu fico dizendo. Prefiro deixar as declarações melosas e os atos espalhafatosos para o Kato. Ele tem mais jeito com isso..."_

Iwaki se mexeu novamente. Dessa vez Kato entreabriu os olhos.

-Kyousuke?

-Me perdoe por ter te acordado... Volte a dormir... Não é nada...

-Imagine o sr. Ansiedade dormir na véspera do casamento...

-Não é nada disso...

-Mas eu tenho um santo remédio pra sua ansiedade...

-É?

-É...

Youji Kato ergueu o rosto do amante com uma das mãos e o beijou. Primeiro ternamente, depois já roçou a língua nos lábios, fazendo Iwaki abrir a boca, em expectativa. Os beijos se tornaram mais ardentes então, o corpo do moreno reagindo positivamente à excitação. Youji ainda desceu a mão entre os corpos, estimulando um pouco mais Kyousuke. Mas antes que este abrisse as pernas para recebê-lo, Kato soltou-o e se pôs de quatro.

-Não, amor. Venha para mim agora. Daquele jeito que só você sabe...

"_É sempre assim. Quando ele vai me tomar, é doce e delicado, um amante terno e carinhoso, preocupado com minhas sensações e sentimentos... Mas quando é minha vez de comandar, ele me quer selvagem, bruto, quase sem preparação. Kato diz que assim sente tesão, porque se lembra da nossa 'primeira vez', a malfadada audição com Nagisa... Talvez. Sei que assim eu não sou eu nem ele é ele... Trocamos de lugar. Será que essa é a fantasia de Kato? Trocar de lugar comigo? Por que gostaria? Oh, que importa? Confesso que gosto disso... De perder o controle de mim mesmo, nem que seja por breves instantes, numa completa intimidade..."_

Iwaki deslizou a mão pelas costas de Kato, numa carícia preguiçosa, enfiou um dedo na abertura entre as nádegas, mal o preparando e sem aviso, se enterrou no companheiro. O loiro gemeu longamente, abaixando a frente do corpo e empinando o traseiro. O moreno nem perguntou nada, segurou os quadris do outro e foi se movendo, no começo lento depois com força, sentindo o outro rebolar, procurando por mais. Alcançou aquele ponto mágico, fazendo Kato uivar. Os dedos brancos quase rasgavam o lençol, Youji gritava, totalmente entregue. Kyousuke, enlouquecido de tesão, dava ordens amorosas ao amante, falava palavrões que normalmente não sairiam de sua boca e fustigava as nádegas brancas. Até que um último grito se ouviu, Youji teve um orgasmo avassalador, Kyousuke ainda tentou resistir, mas gozou também. Caiu por cima do noivo e ficou, respirando ruidosamente. Beijou-lhe as costas após um tempo, depois virou o corpo, que já deveria estar pesando.

Gemendo baixinho, Kato se arrastou de volta ao travesseiro e abraçou Iwaki.

-Hey, mesmo sendo o seme desta vez, acabo abraçadinho?

-Eu gosto de sentir o seu peso no meu peito, dá licença?

_-Baka_...

-Sou sim... Mas você gosta assim mesmo...

-Além de tudo é convencido...

-(Bocejo) Sou... Está melhor agora?

-Sim, obrigado. Agora estou com sono...

-Viu? (Bocejo) Não falei que eu tinha o remédio certo para sua insônia? Agora dorme que amanhã vai ser um dia cheio...

"_Para os outros é apenas um playboizinho inconseqüente, cheio de chamar a atenção para si, um faroleiro. Só tem beleza, mas é vazio por dentro. Bem, se os outros pensam assim, melhor pra mim. **Aos meus olhos**, é o companheiro ideal pra vida toda, aquele a quem dei meu coração, que escolhi para amar. Se estou certo ou se estou errado, só o tempo dirá... (Bocejo) Mas neste momento, acho que não estou nem um pouco preocupado com isso_..."

_Aishiteru__, baka_... – Iwaki beijou o queixo do outro e adormeceu.

N/A: Uau! Meu primeiro fic de Haru wo Daite ita e fica assim, entre o fluffy e o lemon... Nada mau. Espero que vocês gostem. 20/08/2005.


End file.
